


【侑影】adderall

by morator1um



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morator1um/pseuds/morator1um
Summary: *pwp 捏造多 完全乱写 ooc
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【侑影】adderall

“会感冒的，宫前辈。”影山飞雄一边从运动服里挣脱出来一边说。

“不会的不会的，不会冷下来就没关系。”宫侑把他的队服甩在长凳上，吻他额角的汗水。

影山飞雄被他推着靠到铁皮的储物柜上，凉得抖了一下，含糊地说“......好冷。”  
可是宫侑的手摸过他的身上，吻落在他的脸上，两个人勃起的下身贴在一起，像火。

两个人都像从水里捞出来一样湿淋淋的，队友都去淋浴间，宫侑拉着影山飞雄找到间没人用的休息室锁上门。这个赛季的轮次打了一个多月，两个人才对上第一场——两个人近两个月才见到第一次。不在一个队就是这点不好。

“下一场去哪？”宫侑问道。影山飞雄的舌头被他用两根手指纠缠住，含含糊糊地说了几个音节，不用听他都知道是大阪——他手机里存着赛程表呢，天天看。

“好讨厌啊，又要再半个月才能和你打。”宫侑说这话时是真的觉得这个赛季的轮次对他们太不友好，他去东北，影山飞雄就去关西，有时候几组比赛在一处打，影山飞雄也不会被分到他这组。

“好讨厌啊。”宫侑拖着声音又重复一次。影山飞雄也觉得讨厌，讨厌宫侑手指咸咸的汗水味。汗水味？或者是摸过排球的味道？他的手指比影山飞雄的要粗，薄薄的角质层覆盖着他的指腹。这让他有种奇怪的感觉，好像把和宫侑做爱的事和比赛联想起来，那个什么，叫什么反射的东西，从此他再摸球就要想起宫侑火一样的吻。

黑狼队惜败给施怀登，精彩的比赛，所以即使是宫侑也不很在乎胜负了。他在意的，“第二场的时候，怎么看出我要二次进攻的？”他一边问一边舔影山飞雄的喉结。

“因为、看了很多录像，那种时候故意不看拦网就是要二次进攻。”影山飞雄觉得痒，摸到宫侑身上也是黏糊糊，热气腾腾，让他有种莫名其妙的焦躁。也可能是宫侑的手指伸到后面，陌生的感觉顺着脊椎上行让他头皮发麻。

“我有这样的习惯吗？”宫侑惊讶地说，接着又想到不论有没有都不该承认——他们可是彼此的最大竞争对手，即使赛场下是情侣。所以他又生硬地接下去“我以为是飞雄太了解我才看得出来的呢。”

正因为影山飞雄在排球之外的理解能力全都惨不忍睹，所以宫侑的强行转折也被他理解成了自己可以理解的内容，“本来就很了解侑前辈。”他说道。

可爱。可爱可爱可爱。

如果说宫侑最喜欢影山飞雄什么，那么对自己是昵称加敬语绝对排的上前列，大概比他好看的脸还靠前。他们在职业队短暂的一起打过一阵，宫侑被黑狼买走，在施怀登的合同到期前，影山飞雄加入施怀登。

影山飞雄的技术不逊于他，缺的只是与队伍的磨合，和比赛经验。比赛最常见的情况就是宫侑坐在板凳上大骂影山飞雄的失误，把他换下来，然后影山飞雄学他的处理方式，再把宫侑换下来。

宫侑倒是不在乎会不会被讨厌，但影山飞雄意外的是面对错误会坦率改正的类型，而宫侑最吃这一套。影山飞雄礼貌地说“谢谢宫前辈”之后，宫侑非常得意地说道“叫我侑前辈就行。”“侑、前辈。”影山飞雄带着茫然的表情僵硬地改口。反正他喜欢影山飞雄乖乖用敬语叫他。

后来他们莫名其妙搞到一起——先上床后恋爱，宫侑觉得他们既然是恋爱关系就应该换个称呼，但是又想继续让影山飞雄对他说敬语，就说让他和宫治一样叫昵称，再加敬语。宫侑觉得很满意，“我也叫你小飞雄，怎么样？”影山飞雄忽然抖了抖，表情变得凝重，“我国中时的前辈也是这么叫我的。”宫侑满不在乎地接下去，“是啊，确实太普通了，那要怎么叫呢，飞雄甜心？”宫侑说话一直是关西腔，像是把重音都吃掉了一样，有种轻飘飘的性感。影山飞雄因此而忽略稍显恶心的昵称，不好意思但是诚实地说，“叫名字就好，因为侑、前辈说话和别人不一样，很特别，很......那个。”宫侑看着他的眼神乱瞟，觉得有趣，就逗他，“哪个？”影山飞雄没说。他贫瘠的词汇储存不支持他完成描述。于是他眨了眨眼睛，突然轻轻吻了宫侑的鼻尖，认真地说，“这个。”

每次影山飞雄叫他侑前辈，都让他想起那个轻飘飘的吻，从耳尖到头顶像被电流穿过。“很了解我？飞雄这么喜欢我吗？”宫侑忍住现在就把他架起来操的冲动，故意说些坏心眼的话，手指悠强硬地加进去一根——他们下场就躲到这里，没有安全套也没有润滑剂，只有比赛之后热切的亢奋。

“嗯——喜欢侑前辈。”影山飞雄的话哑下去半截，他的额头用力抵着宫侑的肩膀，像是和什么较劲一样身体僵硬。——宫侑真想现在就操他，进到他身体里，告诉他自己也喜欢他想他想得要疯了。

他像什么无助可爱小白兔一样瑟瑟发抖，宫侑知道这是他要射的征兆，于是伸手去帮他，宫侑希望这间休息室里有纸巾，不然他不好解释自己的毛巾是怎么丢的。两个人被情欲蒸腾，一直在流汗，宫侑就从影山飞雄的腹肌上摸了一把汗，顺着他阴茎的前端摸到腿根，宫侑的手心烫得吓人，影山飞雄因此发出沙哑的呻吟。铁皮柜子上没处使力，他就环住宫侑的脖子，手指扣着宫侑的肩膀，他的指甲一向干净整洁，用力也留不下任何印记。

太久没做，影山飞雄很快就颤抖着射在宫侑手里。宫侑凑近他的脸旁吻他的耳朵，听到他含糊不清的声音，像要化掉一样，整个人用力抓紧宫侑，于是宫侑安抚地夸他“好孩子。”

他把精液当润滑剂抹到后面，影山飞雄迷茫地看着他，好久才反应过来是自己的东西，于是又是不知道该怎么办的表情，宫侑因此硬的发痛。

后面勉强算是扩张好了，宫侑架起他一条腿，影山飞雄因此重心不稳，放下一条胳膊反手压着储物柜。“没拿安全套来，我会射在外面。”宫侑说道。影山飞雄点点头。做爱时，其实在排球以外任何时候，和冷酷的帅哥脸给人印象不同，只要给出合理的原因，影山飞雄都是很好说话的，因此他们一开始搞到床上意外且合情合理。

宫侑把自己的队服踩在地上，想着要是让影山飞雄穿他的队服做也挺不错的，下次该找个理由和他讲，就说...就说是觉得黑色衬他，宫侑的幻想迅速地被他丢进大脑深处——他总得想点什么遏制想要立刻操影山飞雄的冲动，避免自己真的把他弄伤，而现在他不用再忍耐了。他手上是精液和汗水的混合物，扶着自己的性器故意让影山飞雄看到那些黏糊糊的东西，低声说道“进去咯。”

影山飞雄应该是想应一声的，但是宫侑顶进去时还是太刺激了，阴茎前端压着前列腺蹭进去，久违的饱胀的感觉，没有橡胶的阻隔，真切地嵌合的感觉，他觉得眩晕，像高潮一样大脑空白了一刻，他听到宫侑骂了句什么，但是在听到的下一刻就忘记了，宫侑凑过来吻他的嘴角，金色的头发被他全捋到额后，眉骨上的汗在接吻时滴到影山飞雄的眼眶。

他们无套做爱的次数屈指可数，上次还是宫侑过生日时，影山飞雄的生理知识早就还给老师了，戴不戴套对他来说没什么特殊意义。不戴套的确更爽一点，至少对宫侑来说是。但是上次宫侑射在他里面了，被内射绝非是好体验，尤其是他在洗澡时狼狈地蹲在浴缸里，自己把手指伸到被操得狼狈的后面，把精液抠出来时，他绝对、绝对、绝对不想在淋浴间，在队友的注视下做这个。于是影山飞雄在接吻间隙强调，“不要射在里面，绝对不行。”

“好。”宫侑信誓旦旦地保证。“感觉像是说‘不要内射会怀孕~'的感觉啊。”宫侑不过脑子说出来，才觉得有那么些dirty talk的意味，结果影山飞雄想都不想地回答“但是我是男的，不会怀孕。”

“OK，OK，那种问题怎么都可以。”宫侑看他清醒理智的样子分外咬牙切齿，自己为什么要忍耐，自己就该把他按在储物柜上操，操到他没力气哭为止，刚刚在比赛时就这么想了，拦了自己绝妙的二次进攻还一副理所当然的样子，还有那个快攻，真漂亮啊。

宫侑碾着他的前列腺拔出来，再顶进去，肉贴着肉，爽，爽得他怀疑自己在耳鸣，影山飞雄的高音让他联想到玻璃打碎，脆弱的，任他动作的，反正不是风头正劲的、光芒十足的联盟顶尖二传。宫侑摸得到影山飞雄的腿是用力而紧绷的，抬起的腿逼迫他把下身露出大半给宫侑，包括他们连接的部位，红色的收缩的软肉，粗硬的性器，汗水和分不清是精液还是什么的东西，说起来，刚刚已经把他的精液抹到他屁股里了，虽然只是一点，一会要不要先弄一下？宫侑很快无心再想，影山飞雄颤抖着含着他的阴茎，高温的肉体热切地绞紧他。他的呻吟一半哑在喉咙深处，一半被他的顶进逼到破碎的高音，一开始宫侑总以为他是受不了，关切地问他还可不可以。

这个姿势进到了平时达不到的位置，每次磨蹭都要刺激前列腺，影山飞雄又硬起来，翘起来的龟头蹭在宫侑小腹，或许一会他又要射一次。宫侑觉得这个姿势不错，他被自己抓着腿，靠着储物柜向下滑，又被自己的阴茎顶回去，像是浪涛中的可怜小船。宫侑毕竟没法完全支撑和自己几乎同样身材的影山飞雄，不然把他完全架起来，只能坐在自己阴茎上似乎也不错。宫侑看到他的手无意识地死死扣着储物柜借力，心疼他珍贵的手，就把他的胳膊又环在自己脖子上，吻他的眼睛，说“别弄伤手。”

“嗯……”影山飞雄含糊地答应，重心偏移加上大量的汗让他止不住下滑，宫侑的手体贴地扶着他的腰支撑住他，但是比不过他作恶的性器，像是要把他钉在柜门上一样的挺动，每次蹭着他的前列腺他都要从后脑麻到尾椎，他的前面蹭着宫侑的小腹，腹肌是硬的，汗水是湿的。

“爽吗，飞雄？”宫侑问他，接着用力操他。“、爽......”影山飞雄非常诚实，不说假话，快感让他的声音都在颤抖，宫侑讲话像是轻轻刮在他心上，俏皮的，灵巧的，性感的，他的耳朵到胸口都是红的。

“飞雄好乖，喜欢飞雄哦。”宫侑满意地吻他。他喜欢在两个人独处时夸影山飞雄乖，可爱，总之真心实意，天知道他有多喜欢当前辈的优越感，也不知道影山飞雄理解到哪，既然没反抗，宫侑就当他接受了。

“我也喜欢侑前辈。”影山飞雄认真地回答。宫侑最吃这一套，不管不顾地吻他，接着用力操他。影山飞雄在漫长的吻中第二次射了出来，精液顺着宫侑的小腹下滑，流到两个人连接处，乱七八糟。

乱七八糟也好，反正是不要影山飞雄得意的样子的，那太疏远，虽然宫侑也喜欢，但是还是更喜欢和自己做爱，乖巧地叫自己侑前辈，诚恳地说喜欢的影山飞雄。

影山飞雄不擅长接吻，分开时气喘吁吁，眼泪都要流下来，宫侑吻着他的侧颈拔出来，“喜欢你。”接着握着自己射在他的腿间。

“我也喜欢侑前辈。”他听到影山飞雄坚定地，一如既往地回答。


End file.
